


Pinata Novia (version 2.0)

by Ranua



Series: Pinata Novia [2]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranua/pseuds/Ranua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweat soaked epiphany.</p>
<p>(re-edited repost from LJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinata Novia (version 2.0)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another story titled Pinata Novia. If Steve can re-do the song over and over to get the sound he wants, I think it's okay for me to re-do the story over and over til I get the sex I want :D

- _looking through eyes that wept_ -  
The sweat is pouring off our bodies. I'm going so slow, touching every part of Christian's body; stroking and petting until he's a squirming, quivering mess. I open him even slower, I wait until he's pushing back with desperation before I give more. I want this to be the most memorable sexual experience of his life. Yeah, I know I'm a big sap, but this is my best friend trusting me, of all people, to be the first man to ever have him. Of course I want it to be more than good.

- _I confessed my love_ -  
Chris is on his knees, face mashed to the bed, moaning and shaking apart under me when it hits me like a freight train. 'Holy crap, I love this man.' 

- _and as you slept I asked for help from above_ -  
It's as intense an experience as I'd hoped for; Christian is totally undone. As I pull him into my arms he makes a weak attempt at protest, saying he's no girl to need a cuddle afterward. He doesn't try to pull away though. I tell him he's getting the full Steve Carlson experience and to just go with it. That gets a soft chuckle. And then, honest to God, with a content little sigh he settles against me and falls asleep. I start to pray.

- _The strength of my affection is taking all my time_ -  
I lay here, holding my best friend like a lover, wondering what the hell I'm going to do. Love has never entered my mind. Sure, I care about Christian, but love? It has to be the intensity of the experience, that's all. It can't be love. We party and make music together. We're friends that fool around sometimes. He trusts me enough to give me a part of himself he's never explored before, but it's not a hearts and flowers kind of deal.

- _like an hour glass my heart fills up_ -  
The more I think about it though, the more I realize what I'm feeling really is love and not leftover emotion from some truly mind-blowing sex. I find the sum of Christian's parts compelling; his music, humor, honor, even his black moods. The fun loving, party hard, mama's boy who has absolute trust in me and accepts all the same faults in me that I accept in him. That's what I love. It's not just the fact that he let me into his body in a way no one has ever been, it's the sum of who he is.

- _and I'm losing my mind over you_ -  
I have to be out of my mind. There is no way Christian feels the same way. Trusting me to be his first is one thing, but there is no way he loves like I do. Shit, I didn't even know I loved like I do until now. He was raised to find a woman to love, to settle down and raise a family with. Not set up house with a hippie gypsy like me.

- _I don't know why I'm always trying to get inside of you_ -  
I need to know what he was thinking. Why he had asked me for this. We may have been drinking when Chris asked, but we weren't drunk. There had been no way to play it off as anything it wasn't. When I asked him if he was sure, he gave me a look I'd never seen before, answering 'yeah darlin' in a soft drawl. I can't for the life of me figure out the look or tone of voice.

- _I'm sorry I'm breaking you open_ -  
Laying here, thoughts a tangled mess, I start to feel real remorse. Not over Chris having asked me, but over having said yes. If I'd never agreed, never given in to my own lust and curiosity, I never would have discovered this love that has the potential to destroy the most important friendship in my life. I wouldn't be facing this whatever it is that seems so overwhelming.

- _But it's just what you want me to do_ -  
Christian grumbles and shifts against my side. A smile crosses my face at the idea of big, bad, Christian Fuckin' Kane being a snuggler. The smile is replaced by shock at the words that drift quietly to my ears.

'Love ya, darlin'.'


End file.
